And Then There Were Three
by monalisasmadhatters
Summary: Quinn and Santana, finally settled in their jobs and new apartment, decide to have a baby. But between choosing who and how they soon realize they're in over their heads, discovering new things about themselves and each other along their 9 month journey.
1. Having My Baby?

Quinn and Santana, finally settled in their jobs and new apartment in New York, decide to have a baby. But between choosing who and how they soon realize they're in over their heads, discovering new things about themselves and each other along their nine month journey.

* * *

><p><em>"Making the decision to have a child is momentous. It is to decide forever to have your heart go walking around outside your body." <em>

_- Elizabeth Stone_

* * *

><p>"I don't know babe, it just doesn't feel…<em>right<em>."

"People do it every day San, what's not _right_ about it?"

"No, not that it isn't right, I think it's great, but for us I just want…I don't know." Quinn crossed her arms as she leaned against the counter, knitting her brows together and watching as Santana struggled to explain. "I just-I want us to have our_ own_ baby, a baby that is_ ours_, made up of you and me."

"Aw San, honey that's so sweet," Quinn smiled as she sat down beside her wife, placing her hands on the tan shoulders and leaning in close as she rested her chin on one. "But babe, I don't mean to shock you, but neither of us has a penis."

"Quinn-"

"I mean I'm not sure if you were aware, but that is key in the creation of a child."

"Stop it, I know," Santana snorted as she turned to face Quinn. "I just mean that I want-I want-"

"I know San, I know," Quinn nodded understandingly, looking away solemnly as they both got lost in their thoughts.

It had been a month since the two had decided they were ready to have a baby, Quinn having just found steady work as a secretary at a new law firm while Santana worked as a photographer at a local art magazine. The two had been married for a little over a year and had just gotten settled in their new apartment, New York having been the right fit for them. Now that they had the perfect home and stable careers they were in the ideal position to finally expand their family, the only problem seeming to be deciding on how to do so.

"If we're ruling out adoption then that doesn't leave us with much," Quinn pointed out as she finally spoke up, Santana meeting her gaze as she shrugged. "So I guess we're finding a donor then?"

"Well when you say it like that it just sounds foul," Santana grimaced, Quinn rolling her eyes as she sighed.

"That seems to be our only other option!"

"I know, but I don't want to refer to our child as being 'donated,'" Santana winced. "And anyways I don't think we should just pick some random Joe off the street."

"Technically they're from a sperm bank."

"Gross, I'm so glad I was born gay."

"Would you grow up, if we're gonna do this you need to get used to the terminology," Quinn said flatly, Santana nodding as she groaned.

"Fine, I don't want to use a random_ sperm donor_," Santana reiterated as she corrected herself.

"Ok…then what? You want to go out and try to meet guys with the disclaimer, "Sperm needed, friendship optional?"

"No. Cute tagline though," Santana chuckled as she imagined Quinn with a sign around her neck as she waved on the side of a street, the blonde elbowing her side as she got her back on track. "Maybe…I dunno, what if we ask someone we know?" Quinn didn't say anything for a while as she thought it over and chewed her lip, Santana startled when she finally spoke up.

"Well who? Who would we ask? It isn't like we're asking to borrow sugar or an umbrella, this is something that will change their lives forever."

"It doesn't have to," Santana pointed out. "I mean, they don't have to be involved. It's our baby, and yeah we'd need them for the technical stuff, but I want us, just us, to be the parents and raise this baby."

"But isn't that asking a lot of someone? Hey you, wanna have a child with a couple lesbos? Oh but don't worry, you won't get to see it ever again after it leaves the cup."

"Again, so glad to be gay..."

"I'm serious, this is a serious thing."

"Don't you think I know that?" Santana asked sharply, Quinn a little taken aback by her tone. "I mean it isn't like I've had to wait forever or anything."

"We had to wait forever, right?" Quinn asked, Santana catching her wording and nodding her head as she waved her hand.

"I mean, yeah, you know what I meant." They sat in silence again as they both pondered their current predicament, Quinn's eyes looking over the brunette as she spoke up again. "Let's just first think of who we want, go through the people we know and trust to do this with."

"Well, first person off the top of my head is…well…Puck."

"Puck?" Santana snorted as she looked up, Beth suddenly hitting her as she straightened up. "I mean yeah, I get why, but isn't that a little too…I dunno, odd?"

"Yeah, I guess, but I figured we did make a beautiful baby once," she smiled. "Which reminds me, which one of us will…you know, have the baby? Or will we use a surrogate? And whose egg will we use?"

"I just figured, I just…" Santana trailed off as she leaned down and rested her forehead on her fingers, not having thought that far ahead as she jumped at the chance to finally have a baby. "I guess I kind of assumed-"

"Since I did it before I'd do it again?" Quinn finished, Santana whistling through her lips and looking away as Quinn sighed. "I figured."

"But you looked so cute!" Santana grinned as she placed her hands on Quinn's flat abdomen and rubbed them in circles, Quinn unable to fight back a smile as she watched the brunette giggle. "Besides, a baby won't stand a chance in my womb. I'm pretty sure it's made of nicotine and tequila."

"Stop," Quinn shooed, having already decided in her mind she was ready to go through another pregnancy. "But yeah, I'd like that. To carry our baby. But I think-I want to use your egg."

"What?" Santana asked in shock, leaning back as her jaw dropped and shaking her head. "Quinn…"

"Yes, I've already decided," she informed Santana as she dismissed her worries. "I've thought about this ever since we first talked about it, and if I get to be the one to carry the baby then you should be the one to make her. Or him. Besides, I've had a baby, you haven't."

"Yeah but Quinn this is huge, this is…huge."

"I've been saying that, yes."

"No, really, Quinn," Santana said sternly as she grabbed the blonde's hand. "The baby would be in your belly for nine months, but this child would have my DNA for life."

"I know," Quinn smiled as she rubbed her fingers over the dark skin. "And I can't wait." Santana gnawed on the inside of her cheek as she processed everything, the dream of her and Quinn having a child together quickly becoming a reality.

"Ok, yes," Santana nodded as she broke out into a smile. "My egg, your belly."

"That is the grossest, sweetest thing you've ever said," Quinn laughed, Santana cocking her brow as she leaned in.

"Nuh uh, we're being mature about this, remember?" Quinn nodded through her chuckles as Santana pecked her cheek, the two of them enjoying the moment before growing serious again.

"So, as far as donors go…"

"Right," Santana sighed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she thought. "Well first let's rule out what we're not looking for. So no druggies."

"Alcoholics."

"Previous baby daddies."

"I'd also like to avoid any one with a criminal past or any intense mental disorders," Quinn pointed out. "We're already gonna be raising a baby with anger issues, we don't need to add on to it."

"Hardy har har Barbie, you're so cute."

"I know," Quinn squinted, Santana squeezing the other girl's nose and poking the tip as she laughed.

"Alright, so that leaves a handful of people we're close to," Santana thought. "There's Josh."

"Josh…yeah, Josh." Josh was the first person Quinn and Santana met when they moved to New York, he and his husband Kyle having helped introduce the girls to the city as they started out. It hadn't taken long for the four to grow close as they bonded and grew to depend and love each other, having spent most of their holidays and events with the couple next door as they became a family.

"Well for that matter there's Kyle as well," Quinn noted, "But I think that's too close to home. I mean we're so close to them, too close. I'd feel weird having their baby."

"Yeah, that would be strange," Santana thought out loud. "I mean what would we tell the baby?_ 'Those are your dads, but not really your dads?'_ Awkward."

"Ok, what about Mike?"

"No, no," Santana snapped quickly, shaking her head and waving her hand as she dismissed the idea. "I can't-it's too close to Brittany."

"Because it isn't like you guys haven't been together for years or that you're married or anything," Quinn scoffed, a little surprised and hurt at the reaction as she frowned.

"No, babe you know it is _so_ not like that," Santana explained as she smacked Quinn's knee. "But I'm not about to involve someone from a past relationship. Same way I'm sure you don't wanna ask Finn. Or Sam."

"Touche," Quinn agreed. "Oh but then there's Kurt! What about Kurt?"

"Kurt, eh…" Santana thought, the idea not bad but something off about asking him. "I just don't see Kurt being able to just have a child and then leave them with no say. Besides, he's off in London, there's no telling when we'd see him to ask."

"Ok. Well, speaking of Kurt, what about Blaine?" The minute Quinn's lips uttered the name something sparked in Santana, her body straightening up as her mind went into overdrive.

Blaine was currently working with a theatre group on an off Broadway production of some book Santana had never read, having previously traveled around the country on a small tour. He was successful, and busy, so much in fact that it had been the reason he and Kurt split six months ago. While it had been tough Quinn and Santana had tried their best to remain friends with both, Kurt having decided he needed a change in scenery though and having left for London a few weeks after. They were close with Blaine, good friends, but not the kind that hung out all day every day, the idea of making their arrangement with him seeming more and more perfect by the second.

"That could actually work," Santana whispered as she turned to meet Quinn's gaze, the two of them nodding as they smiled. "Quinn that-that's actually perfect!"

"Yeah, I thought so too!" the blonde squeaked, grabbing Santana's hand and squeezing it as she squirmed. "He's ideal!"

"Hot, feisty, gay-"

"Compassionate, loyal, friendly!"

"He's a person, not a dog."

"Oh shut up, you know what I meant!"

"Yeah, that he's perfect!" Santana repeated. "I just-are we rushing? Is this too soon? Or too weird? I don't know, should we think this through more? I mean what do we actually think he'll say?"

"I don't know San, not until we ask," Quinn pointed out.

"I know, I know," Santana agreed. "So I mean, how do we do this? Do-do we call or-or text or-"

"Well, uh, let me think," Quinn fumbled as she ran her hands through her hair, the excitement of the conversation having shadowed the reality. "I think we should do it in person, y'know? Face to face, see his reaction."

"I was kidding about the text."

"I never know with you," Quinn mumbled lowly, Santana rolling her eyes as she leaned against the couch cushion. "Anyways, we'll go to his show, he's having another tomorrow night. We'll go, stop by, maybe take him out to dinner or drinks afterwards, and then ask."

"Show, dinner, drinks, semen, right on!" Santana cheered, Quinn lowering her eyes as she stared through her wife. "You know what I mean." They sat together for a moment longer before Quinn leaned over and placed a long kiss on Santana's lips, pulling away and resting her forehead against the brunette's as she sighed happily.

"This is happening, we're doing this," she whispered as she nudged her nose against her wife's.

"I know babe, I know," Santana nodded as she placed her hands on each side of Quinn's face, rubbing her thumbs over her cheeks as she took it all in. "Finally."


	2. Fabanderpez

Thank you, thank you, thank you! The reviews, alerts, and favorites I got was utterly surprising and wonderful! I'm thrilled you're enjoying this as much as I am and hope you continue to! Please keep reading and reviewing, and thank you all again!

* * *

><p><em>Having a child is surely the most beautifully, irrational act that people in love can commit.<em>

_- Bill Cosby_

* * *

><p>"Breathe babe, just breathe."<p>

"Blaine, we've known each other for years, been through so much together."

"Just relax, slow down."

"And Santana and I have come to trust you, to respect you, to love and adore you as our own family."

"In and out, that's it Quinn, calmly."

"So we we're wondering, hoping, that you would, maybe, sort of, be open to-to…"

"Breathe."

"Would you stop telling me to breathe?" Quinn yelled as she turned to Santana and threw her hands up, the brunette backing away and putting her own up in defense as her wife threw a tantrum. "You ever notice when someone tells you to calm down it does the opposite?"

"You ever notice when you get frustrated you spit?" Santana shot back as she ran a finger over her cheek, wiping the wet spot off her face and sighing as she placed her hands on Quinn's shoulders. "Look, I need you to relax, ok? There's no sense in freaking out."

"Of course not, this could only change the entire course of our lives," Quinn mocked, Santana crossing her arms as she tapped her foot. "I'm sorry. I just-this is stressful, and important, and-"

"Don't you think I know that?" Santana asked. "But there's no since in worrying ourselves sick over it. He says yes, he says no, the suns still gonna come up tomorrow."

"You're being shockingly cavalier about this," Quinn noted as she arched her brow. "What's gotten into you?"

_Three shots of tequila._ "Nothing," Santana lied, having to have sedated her own self as she tried to stop picking at her nails all night. The truth was that she was just as petrified as Quinn, knowing that someone had to be stable between the two of them though and trying her best to hold her composure as she choked back her nerves. "Just-I've accepted our options."

"I know, it's just…" Quinn trailed off as she looked down at her heels, Santana wrapping her arm around her wife and pulling her close as she pressed her lips against the top of Quinn's head.

"I know babe, I know. But this is only as big of a deal as we make it. So, if we act calm and cool, and don't freak him out, there's a chance of this going in our favor," Santana explained as she squeezed Quinn's shoulder, not buying into a freakin' work that she said but needing to offer Quinn some kind of comfort. "So relax, take a deep breath, and try not to vomit."

"Got it, I'm ok," Quinn nodded, brushing her hair back and smacking her fingers against her cheeks lightly as she sighed. "We're gonna be fine."

"We're gonna be great." Santana had barely finished her sentence when the door to Blaine's dressing room swung open, a thick mop of gelled back dark curls poking out as the boy they belonged to looked around.

"Blaine!"

"Santana! Quinn! Ahh!" The three of them ran for each other and embraced as they all squealed and exchanged hellos, the weight in both girls' stomachs lifting a little as Blaine hugged them tightly.

"You were phenomenal," Santana gushed as she pulled away, Blaine blushing a little as he shushed her. "No really, it was a flawless performance, as usual."

"I was in tears, you were just magnificent!" Quinn added as she rubbed Blaine's shoulder affectionately and pecked his cheek. "Marvelous."

"You two are the best, thank you so much for coming!" he exclaimed.

"Of course, wouldn't have missed this for the world," Quinn smiled.

"Alright, I have to run back and scrape the rest of this crap off my face," Blaine pointed as he motioned to the layer of makeup caked on his cheeks. "But when I'm done and changed I'll meet you guys back here, and then I'm taking you out to dinner!"

"Sounds perfect," Santana nodded, Blaine kissing her cheek before hurrying off back to his dressing room. "See, he's in a good mood."

"Which is good, yes," Quinn agreed.

"Now, if we keep him that way and throw in a few drinks I think we might have a baby daddy on our hands," Santana joked, Quinn cocking her head and pursing her lips as she glared. "Kidding, I'm kidding, I want him to agree and actually remember it."

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem," Quinn murmured. "It isn't exactly every day that someone asks you to father their child."

"No, but it is our day," Santana mumbled under her breath, her stomach swirling around nervously again as they waited.

* * *

><p>"So I'm sitting there, waiting for my car, and someone comes up to me and taps my shoulder. I thought it was gonna be my manager or publicist or some fan, but I turn around to see none other than Andrew Lloyd Webber!"<p>

"No!" both girls gasped in unison, Quinn actually in awe while Santana pondered who the hell they were talking about.

"Yes!" Blaine squeaked, nodding his head furiously and grinning ear to ear as he continued on with his story. "So he pats my shoulder and says, 'I just wanted to tell you I thought you were brilliant.' Brilliant! Andrew Lloyd Webber thinks I'm brilliant! Can you believe it?"

"Yes, of course I can because you are," Quinn stated casually as she raised her glass to sip. "You seem to be the only one surprised by your own talent."

"Stop it, stop, you're being too kind," Blaine dismissed as he waved his hand. "Alright, enough about me, I feel like one of those egotistical, selfish theater preps who doesn't know when to take a hint."

"Aw sweetie, we already passed that phase," Santana joked as she rubbed his hand, Blaine throwing his hands up as she laughed. "No but in all seriousness, you were amazing tonight, and I fully believe Andy Floyd Webster thinks you're brilliant. I mean I don't know who that is, but it sounds like a big deal." Blaine and Quinn snorted as the brunette shrugged and finished off her scotch, motioning for another as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Well, what about you guys, what have you been up to?" Blaine asked curiously as he raised his brows. "Anything new and exciting? Last time we talked Quinn you were working for that paper, right?"

"I was, but they went under, so now I'm working for the little law firm off Branton," Quinn explained as she perked up, her and Santana locking eyes as they noted the conversation shifting. "So now that we're both back to working we've been able to move into that apartment we all looked at."

"Ah! That's great! How is it?

"Amazing, it's beautiful," Quinn nodded. "We've just now finally finished moving everything out of storage and putting it where we want."

"We actually have a spare room now to do whatever we want with," Santana added, trying her best to nudge the conversation on as they talked. "We've been trying to decide what to do with it for a while now."

"Well you could always make an office or a library," Blaine offered as he nibbled at the salad on his fork, Quinn and Santana nodding as they approached the topic. "Maybe even a gym. Not saying you guys need one, you're perfect."

"You're sweet," Quinn smiled. "Well we-we think we might have come up with something."

"An S&M dungeon? Knew it," Blaine joked, the girls forcing out laughs as they grew nervous.

"Actually, well, since we uh, since we're settled now," Santana started as she looked down at the napkin in her lap. "We thought that maybe we'd-that we might-turn it into some sort of, maybe a nursery." Blaine's eyes widened as he put down his fork, waiting for further explanation as his mouth spread into a grin. "Because we've decided to start a family."

"I can't even-you guys this is-congratulations!" he exclaimed as he slammed his hands down on the table, moving around erratically as he cheered. "I'm so, so happy for you! This is terrific!"

"Yeah, we think so too," Quinn agreed as she reached over and squeezed Santana's hand under the table.

"So have you guys looked into adoptions or…?"

"Actually, we've decided on another option," Santana explained slowly, breathing deeply and trying to find the right words as she licked her dry lips. "We want to have our own child, conceive a baby from us. Well, mostly from us, Quinn would carry the baby and I would donate the egg."

"And why wouldn't you?" Blaine enthused, his eyes sparkling brightly as he listened intently.

"Right. Well, as you know, we can't exactly do that on our own," Quinn went on, Blaine nodding along as he continued eating. "So we've been thinking about-about potential people we'd like to ask to help."

"People we know, people we trust and love," Santana added, squeezing Quinn's fingers as her voice hitched. "And we think we've finally figured out who." Blaine continued to chew as he waited for them to explain, somehow not having caught on as he bobbed his head.

"We wanted to-Blaine, we wanted-"

"We want you to be the father of our baby," Santana blurted out, the words having slipped away from her before she realized it.

A silence fell over the table as the three of them all stared into the other, Quinn and Santana holding their breath as Blaine lost his. The fork in his hand clattered against his plate and his eyes widened in shock as he leaned away, struggling to swallow the food in his mouth as he released a choking sound.

"It's just that-you're someone we trust with everything, someone we love deeply. You're our best friend, our family," Quinn scrambled to explain. "You know us, inside and out, and we feel the same about you."

"Blaine you've been there for us through everything, from graduation to our wedding. It just-it feels right to have you there with us through this next part of our life," Santana chimed in, noticing the color still hadn't come back in the brunette boys face and trying to help as she leaned in. "We know we just sort of sprung this on you right now, but we've thought this through, analyzed it over and over. There's no one else we would want, no one else we would even consider. I'm not trying to put pressure on you, not at all, and there's so much to discuss I know-"

"We both know!"

"But for us, it's-it's you." The two girls decided to stop rambling on as they silenced themselves to let Blaine take it in, their friend and hopeful baby daddy not having uttered a sound as he sat back and stared at his plate. Neither Santana nor Quinn knew what to do as they glanced over at each other and then back to Blaine, the knots in their stomach tightening as they waited for what seemed like forever.

"Please say something," Quinn murmured softly. "Anything, please."

"Um, well that's-that's quite an offer," he finally whispered as he placed his fingers on the table and gripped it, his mouth moving around as he tried to say something. "I just uh, I just…"

"Again, we know we just sort of sprung this on you-"

"Yeah, you did," Blaine interrupted, not meaning for his remark to come off as rude, but unable to correct himself as his mind focused on the topic at hand.

"But-but we-there's a lot to figure out, a lot to sort through, and we can talk about it and try to work-"

"Guys I just-I'm sorry," Blaine interrupted as he put his napkin on his plate, pushing his chair away and shaking his head as he fumbled. "I love you, I love you, I love you more then I love anyone, but this is just-it's too much right now. I don't know-I can't…I want you guys to be parents, I'm over the moon for you, I'm proud of you, ecstatic for you. I'll do anything and everything I can to support you…but I don't think I can do this." He stood up from his chair as he grabbed his coat, avoiding Santana and Quinn's gazes as he walked over and kissed each of their foreheads.

"I'm sorry. I'm…I'm so, so sorry." He threw down the cash for their meal and then turned to leave, both girls sitting in stunned silence. Santana could hear Quinn whimpering under her breath but could only squeeze her hand for comfort, neither of them able to grasp that their dream of having a child had just slipped further away.

* * *

><p><em>"Choosing the right adoption agency not only ensures that you receive the best care and treatment throughout your adoption process, but the best results when it comes to welcoming your new bundle of joy."<em>

Santana groaned as she rubbed her fingertips against her temple, closing her eyes and resting her forehead on the kitchen table as she closed her laptop shut. She'd been up all night researching the choices she and Quinn had left now that Blaine was no longer a viable option, not willing to give up on their hopes of being parents as she scoured websites and magazine articles for what to do next.

She'd already ruled out the idea of conceiving their own child, having tried to think of everyone she knew and unable to come up with anybody that could even compare to Blaine. She'd decided that if it wasn't Blaine it wouldn't happen that way, having moved on to looking through the process of adopting and what all it entailed.

"Morning babe," Quinn's voice called out as the blonde suddenly appeared in the kitchen, Santana jerking up in her seat as she adjusted her glasses.

"Hey hun," Santana replied as she leaned back in her seat and received a kiss from Quinn, her wife running her nails through the dark locks and leaning over to rest her chin on Santana's head as she smiled. "Whatcha been doing?"

"Well," Santana hesitated. "I've actually been reading up on adoption agencies." She adjusted the glasses on her nose and tried not to look at Quinn as she stared at her coffee cup, waiting for the reaction as she gnawed on the inside of her cheek.

"Oh."

"Babe," San whispered as she turned around in her seat, Quinn looking out the window as her face remained solemn. "Babe look at me, listen." Quinn tried her best to put a brave face on as Santana pushed herself up from her chair and ran her fingers down the blonde's porcelain cheeks, sighing a little and trying to think of what to say as she brushed a few loose strands out of Quinn's eyes.

"I'm not ready to give up. Just because we're not doing this the way we originally planned doesn't mean we're not doing this. You and I, we were meant to be mommies, and God so help me I will do whatever it takes for that to happen."

"Wow, that was fierce for nine in the morning," Quinn teased, finally grinning a bit as she giggled. "Have you been working on that?"

"Little bit, yeah," Santana nodded, the mood lightening a bit as their eyes met.

"I don't have anything against adopting a baby," Quinn said softly as she looped one of Santana's curls around her finger. "Yeah it would have been amazing to have a baby that was made and brought into this world by us, but that isn't the only reason I want a child. I just want a family with you, anyway I can, and if that means adopting, cloning, or hatching it from a pod then I'm in."

"Pod baby, you believe!"

"It was on the Discovery Channel," Quinn teased.

"Alright then, so it's settled," Santana nodded as she flicked her nose against Quinn's and kissed her lips. "We're adopting…hopefully...if they'll give us a baby…" Quinn laughed as she swatted at Santana playfully, heading for the cabinet and pulling out a coffee cup as the doorbell rang.

"Maybe it's them!" she squealed as she filled her mug. "Maybe they overheard us and brought us a baby already!"

"Or, it's the pod hatchers, and they read our minds."

"You need to give up on that theory San."

"It was on the Discovery Channel!" the brunette shouted, making her way to the front door and swinging it open. "Hey-"

"I wanna do this," Blaine stammered quickly as he stood in the doorway, Santana barely having time to realize who it was before he repeated himself. "I wanna do this. I wanna give you guys a baby."


	3. Miraculous Homobeings

_"Anything I've ever done that ultimately was worthwhile…initially scared me to death._

_- Betty Bender_

* * *

><p>"Blaine, what?"<p>

Pushing past Santana, Blaine walked into the apartment and began talking and walking in circles, running his hands through his hair and then throwing them up into the air as he rambled on.

"I mean at first I was terrified, you know? Scared shitless, so scared shitless, because it was just sprung on me, there, you know? But then it's like, it isn't my baby. Well, it'd be my baby, technically, but not really, but really, you know?"

"Blaine…"

"And then I thought if I do this, if I do, what would happen? I mean how would this work? Would it be weird, wonderful? Do we raise the baby together? Between the three of us? Do people do that, is that a thing now? But then you guys said it'd be your baby, which I'm for, but then who am I to it?"

"Well…"

"A godfather, an uncle? Someone's long distance cousin from out of state who just so happens to have the same eyebrows? Because let's be real here these things are distinctive."

"Blaine, sweetie, you're spiraling."

"Then there's the question of how? And even if we did get past potentially having or not having the sex would we just never tell the baby? Or would we? How does that conversation start? Do they make books about that, do they make books about this?"

"Blaine!" Santana screamed as she pulled his hands down and jerked him towards her, trying her best to shake him back to reality as he sighed.

"But then I pictured it, you, and Quinn, and this little baby in your hands," he said softly as he whispered. "And all of those concerns and fears and horrifyingly awkward thoughts just sort of faded away. Because if there's anyone who deserves to be parents it's you guys, and if there's anyone I want to help have a child it's you guys." Santana stood paralyzed as she listened to him finish, Blaine leaning in and resting his forehead against her own as he smiled. "San, I made up my mind, and I think, no I know, that-"

"I'm sorry for how we asked, for how we sort of put it all on you," Santana interrupted as she cut him off, terrified of what he was about to say and trying frantically to post pone the letdown. "I-we just-it was wrong and-and stupid."

"Well I'm sorry for how I reacted towards you guys, how I freaked out and just left."

"Blaine, really-"

"No, Santana I-I shouldn't have acted that way. You guys trusted me with the most important thing in your life and instead of trying to be supportive or understanding I just-I don't even know what happened."

"We sort of asked a lot of you," Quinn spoke up as she leaned against the living room door frame, having been listening in from the kitchen and cautiously approaching the two of them. "We just-there isn't really any way to ask that. But I guess there isn't really any way to respond either."

"No, there is," Blaine nodded as he turned back to Santana, brushing her hair back and staring into her eyes as he smiled. "And it consists of saying yes. Yes, yes, I would love to give you guys a baby."

"Blaine-"

"I understand there's a lot to figure out, a lot to sort through and agree with each other on, and I know that, I'm aware. But I also know that there's no one else I could imagine doing this for, no one else I'd ever want to do this for." Quinn's bottom lip was trembling as she edged closer to Blaine and Santana, trying to prepare herself for what he was about to say but not knowing how as she held her breath. "San, Quinn, if you'll still have me, I'd love to help you have a baby." Santana didn't speak as she flung her arm around his neck and squeezed, Blaine releasing a choking sound through his laughter as he twirled her around.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes! Yes! Of course, yes!" Santana finally answered as he put her down, kissing him firmly and clasping his face with her hands as she squeezed his cheeks. "A thousand times yes, yes, yes!" Blaine nuzzled her fingers before letting her go and heading for Quinn, picking her up and whirling her around too as she squealed.

"This is happening! This is real, it's real!" she exclaimed in his ear before he set her down, reaching out to grab her chest as her heart thudded against her ribcage. "It's actually happening. San…"

"I know babe, I know," Santana grinned as she finally got to hold Quinn, neither letting go for some time as they embraced. "We're gonna get a family, our own family, finally."

"And you're sure, absolutely sure," Quinn asked again as she wiped her hand under her eyes and turned to Blaine, as if needing to be assured every so often in case she was dreaming.

"Positive," Blaine nodded. "I mean, at this point in my life I'm just not ready to settle down, to get married and raise a family with someone, and you know what I may never be. But the idea of giving you guys a child…I don't know, it just works. It makes me feel like I'm…a part of something, doing something bigger than myself, you know?" Neither girl could speak as they nodded through tears, Quinn using her sleeve to wipe Santana's cheeks as they listened.

"I know that eventually, at some point, this kids gonna grow up and wonder about me, wonder how all this happened. Hopefully by then we'll be ready with our story or at least a good lie," he laughed. "So until then I think I'd make a pretty great uncle. Or a long distance cousin from out of state who just so happens to have the same eyebrows if need be."

"Right, yeah," Quinn laughed as she continued wiping away the tears that continued to stream down her face. "Blaine you're more than welcome to be a part of this, the pregnancy and-"

"No, I-I want you guys to do that together," he shook. "You guys are the parents, you guys should do all those things together."

"You sure?" Santana asked as her voice cracked. "I mean you've made this all very clean cut and simple, and I appreciate that, but is this what you really want?"

"Yes," Blaine answered again. "Yes, I'm sure. More sure than I've ever been. I'm not meant to be someone's parent right now, but you guys are, and if you want me to help with that then I can't help but feel honored." It took a few more moments of sobbing and hugging before the three of them pulled themselves together, making their way into the kitchen and sitting down at the table as they caught their breath.

"So then I guess the next step is what, to get a baby in you?" Blaine jokingly asked as he reached out to rub Quinn's abdomen, the phrase awkward but ringing true. "I'm assuming you don't want me to sleep with you?"

"There'll be none of that," Santana answered as she waved her hand, Quinn snorting as Blaine nodded understandingly and leaned back in his chair.

"We planned on in vitro…if that's ok! I mean if you're uncomfortable-"

"Quinn I'm agreeing to knock you up and leave, I think we're past uncomfortable," Blaine joked, Quinn a little taken aback but Santana smiled as she smacked his shoulder.

"Come on babe, we're gonna have to learn how to laugh at this," Santana tried to comfort. "And anyways we're using my egg. Don't know why, but that's what I apparently agreed to."

"Yes, it is," Quinn nodded fiercely as she glared daggers at her wife. "We're both going to be a part of this, you giving the egg and me, well, giving birth."

"Well I think it's great, I'm in. So how do we go about this?" Blaine asked as he perked up. "Do I just go to a clinic and…what, fill up a cup?"

"This fuzzy, sweet conversation just took a turn," Santana mumbled, Quinn reaching over and rubbing her hand as she smiled.

"Come on babe, we're gonna have to learn how to laugh at this," the blonde cooed, Santana flicking her hand away as she rolled her eyes. "No, well sort of. First we need to all three get examined, make sure we're all healthy and whatnot. I already have a doctor in mind, I've read great reviews about him on the internet."

"Well of course, because the internet is never wrong," Santana joked.

"Al Gore did invent it," Blaine added.

"This child is gonna be the end of me, won't it?" Quinn asked, Blaine and Santana meeting eyes and scrunching their noses as they teased.

"Quite possibly."

"Maybe even literally." Quinn turned around and headed for the phone book, looking through the names and numbers before calling.

As Quinn chatted away Santana leaned back in her chair and tried to take in the past thirty minutes of her life, having gone from not knowing what she and Quinn were doing to getting everything they had wanted and more. It was perfect, too perfect, an uneasiness settling in the pit of her stomach as she squirmed. Santana wasn't used to things working out so why would this be an exception, trying to force the thoughts from her mind as she watched Quinn gabbing away.

She flashed back to sophomore year, when Quinn was pregnant with Beth and smiled. The way her skin glowed, the swell of her belly, the memories of a very hormonal Quinn coming back as she laughed. She remembered bits and pieces of the blonde's previous pregnancy and wondered if this one would be the same or not, her thoughts scattering as Quinn hung up.

"How goes it in the fertility world?

"Hectic. Apparently we're not the only people looking to get knocked up through a turkey baster."

"Ew," Santana and Blaine grimaced, Quinn throwing her hands up as she squealed.

"You said I needed to learn how to joke about it!"

"Yeah, about like, having a pod baby, not about sticking utensils inside of you," Santana corrected, Blaine looking away as he shook his head.

"Oh grow up the both of you," Quinn dismissed, puling her sweater around her tighter and joining them at the table as she smiled. "Anyways they could only take us in three weeks, the 17th, at nine, so go ahead and let them know you'll be taking off."

"I'm sure Mindy will be thrilled," Santana mocked as she bit back a curse, imagining the face her boss would make when she told her she'd be missing another day of work.

"Well that works for me, our last show is this weekend and then I don't have rehearsals until the beginning of October," Blaine informed them as he nodded, Santana taking it all in but still surprised at how smoothly things were going.

"Great! So in a few weeks we'll go, get the green light from the doctor, and then I guess-guess try to have a baby," Quinn laughed in disbelief, looking over at Santana and shaking her hand as she leaned into her. "Hey space cadet, you with us?"

"Wha-yeah, I'm here, all here," Santana nodded, squeezing Quinn's hand back as she nodded. "Doctors and green light and babies, oh my!"

"Cheesy, but I'll allow it," Blaine murmured, leaning back in his chair and resting his feet on Santana's lap as he picked at his nails. "Really hope your kid gets my sense of humor."

"Really hope our kid gets your humbleness," Santana shot back, Blaine nudging her with the tip of his shoe as he stuck his tongue out.

"You just wait, this baby is gonna be a force to be reckoned with, gonna be the most miraculous being ever created by a bunch of homos, pure perfection."

"I hope so," Santana said softly, praying to God that Blaine would be right.


End file.
